<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】如果UT/US/UF/SF/HT/SFR/FSG骨兄弟发现你在手冲，他们会有什么反应 by JacquelineZeppeli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662285">【授翻】如果UT/US/UF/SF/HT/SFR/FSG骨兄弟发现你在手冲，他们会有什么反应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli'>JacquelineZeppeli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FSG papyrus/Reader, FSG sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】如果UT/US/UF/SF/HT/SFR/FSG骨兄弟发现你在手冲，他们会有什么反应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/583045">Ask</a> by absurdmageart.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ask：如果骨头男孩们听见他们的恋人在客房里自慰，他们会怎么做？你的呻吟既细小又安静，但显然并不足够安静。也许你以为他们出门工作或跑腿去了，但实际上他们在家里【你喜欢有自己的房间，有时候也会在骨头们的房间里消磨时间】</p><p> </p><p>原杉<br/>他的脸变成了亮蓝色，开始考虑自己是该打断你，还是只听听墙角。他不想走进来让你感觉难堪，但听着你发出那些甜滋滋的小杂音真的很令他性奋。</p><p> </p><p>原帕<br/>他僵直在原地，脸颊上蓦地浮起一层亮橙色。他应该离开，给你留点个人空间。但是出于某些原因，他的腿好像生在了地上，他走不动道了。</p><p> </p><p>蓝莓<br/>当他听到你细碎的声音时，他屏住了呼吸。他只能站在那里，挪不动步子了。到最后，他的裤裆变得越来越紧，想要你的欲望太过强烈。于是，他只得靠在门框上，慢慢地把手探进裤子，在你的呻吟声里抚慰自己。</p><p> </p><p>烟枪<br/>他站在你的门外偷听，看上去像个闪闪发光的大橙子。他清楚你不知道他在家，所以不想贸然闯进去，把你吓到。但在你忘情的呻吟声中，他感觉自己的裤子绷得愈发紧了。最终他会选择逃开，但要是你在摸完自己之后，碰巧经过他的门口，你大概会陷入与他先前相似的窘境中，就像个循环。</p><p> </p><p>Boss<br/>他的整张脸从下巴尖红到了不存在的耳朵根，立即与你的房门拉开了距离。这是你的隐私，更不是他该听到的内容，要是偷听的话就太没品了。只是，他为什么会走不开呢？</p><p> </p><p>Fell<br/>他想看。老天啊，他太他妈想看了！他几乎使尽浑身解数来压抑这种冲动，毕竟，真正的关键在于，你愿意让他看吗？他实在左右为难，到底是该冲进去打断你，还是赶紧离开，给自己来上一发。</p><p> </p><p>紫莓<br/>他得意地咧开嘴，毫不困扰地闯入你的私人领域。他会斜倚在敞开的门边露齿而笑，交叉着双臂询问你是否需要一点小小的帮助。</p><p> </p><p>财迷<br/>他悄悄瞬移进了你的房间，这样你就不会注意到他的存在了。他蹑手蹑脚地走过来，把手搭在了你正在抚慰自己的手上，你被吓得浑身发颤。他咧开嘴笑起来，在你耳边压低了声音：”让我来帮你一把，甜心。”</p><p> </p><p>红莓<br/>哦，他会堂而皇之地走进来，和你办事。如果你已经这么饥渴了，就让他来帮你解决这种小问题吧。</p><p> </p><p>大狗<br/>他会任你玩你自己的。当然，这也叫他兴奋难耐，但如果你想享受独处时光，他不会打扰你，不过，这可能会刺激到他。在这天的晚些时候，他会开口问你是否愿意看他手冲，大狗喜欢你当他的观众。</p><p> </p><p>Horror<br/>他站在门口眨了眨眼，想搞清楚自己听到的是否真的符合心中猜测。当他能确定你是在自慰的时候，他脸色发亮，匆匆忙忙地逃走了，这不是他应该听到的动静。</p><p> </p><p>Sugar<br/>他冻在门外，颧骨一个劲泛着明亮的橙光，眼窝也逐渐瞪大了。你在...你是在......！他该怎么做？他该直接走进去，还是快点走开？他全身上下每根骨头都在尖叫着要他转向，但不知道为什么，他的指骨好像黏在门把手上了。</p><p> </p><p>红酒<br/>他带着满脸的笑容，悄无声息地走进了房间，用取下了手套的手摩挲你的大腿，把你吓了一跳。他咯咯地笑起来，低声告诉你，他真的很想听到你发出更多可爱的声音，也许他能帮你实现这个小目标？</p><p> </p><p>咖啡<br/>尴尬又别扭地伫立在门外。你在呻吟他的名字，所以你应该是希望他在你身边，是不是？还是说，你只是想发泄，宁可自己单独解决？不过现在，他真的很想和你待在一起。他一边这样想着，一边不自然地松了松自己的裤子。最终他会鼓起勇气打开门，问你是否可以加入，但他的声音听起来会有点扭捏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>